Tempera Batik
Tempera is an artist first and foremost. Her entire life is a production of some kind. Every movement is choreographed and every death is planned. She's completely wrapped up in her art and everything is attached to it. It's this thought that causes her to use the remains of anything she's killed in her pieces of artwork. Blood, bone, pieces... they're nothing more than tools for her to creature the perfect masterpiece. She also has the habit of becoming completely infatuated with anything beautiful. She will stare to the point of discomfort and eventually insist on drawing or painting whatever subject had caught her eye. She hates to be touched and doesn't enjoy when people get physically close to her. She has a tendency to twitch and react poorly when her play that is life doesn't go the way she wants it to. Character Description Tempera's skin light brown, naturally so by the lack of a red tinge common to those that spend far too much time out in the sunlight. It's obvious she takes care of it, as the only time it's seen dirty is when she's been working, in that case it's not uncommon to see it smudged with anything from graphite to paint... and sometimes even strange unknown substances. Her hair is also brown with hints of red and blonde in the color. It's long, nearly down to her waist and held back with a loose clip. She takes care of her hair nearly as well as she does her skin. It's rarely out of place, unless of course she's been working. In that case it's the same as her skin, it's not uncommon to find things in it. She stands a mere 5'2” tall, and weighs a slight 110 pounds. Her appearance, unmasked and unhidden is the last thing you'd expect from a blade wielding killer. In fact, you'd more expect it to belong to an exotic lady of the court. Her eyes are a brilliant green and her features soft, like a classic painting. Her legs are long as well as her fingers, having what one would refer to as pianist fingers. Her movements are fluid and exact, every slightest movement is precise and has a purpose. Character Biography Tempera was born in Duskwood on a small farm on the outskirts of Darkshire. Tempera was always a little different from the rest of her family. She never once desired the simple life of a farm girl, always having dreams of bigger and better things. She displayed incredible artistic talent when she was very young, but it was never nurtured by her family. One day while traveling with her father and oldest brother to Stormwind to sell some of their goods, Tempera decided to make her own way in the world. On the busy streets of Stormwind she slipped away from her family. At the young age of 12, there wasn't much she could do to help herself, so she was stuck to living on the streets, stealing what she needed to survive. She lived on the streets of Stormwind for two years until she was picked up by a noble family and taken to their manor to work as a maid. The Lady of the house had three sons and no daughters and quickly grew attached to the young Tempera, treating her as her own. She was taught the proper etiquette of the nobles and refined into someone that could have been the daughter of a noble herself. It was social faux pas however for a noble family to formally adopt a servant, so she never gained any form of station. Life for the next two years would have been like a dream come true for her, if not for the Lord of the house. Her artistic ability was nourished and she was treated well for a servant, however, the Lord of the house had an eye for her and for the last year she lived there he acted upon his desires. One night, finally tired of the treatment, she killed him as he slept in his bed. It was in this act she discovered what a medium blood was. That night she disappeared from the house, leaving behind nothing but a bloodied dress. She returned to the streets, picking up odd jobs here and there, including but not limited to job offers from SI:7. Using her skills she managed to make quite a bit of money for herself, enough to afford a roof over her head and food in her stomach. A year after she left the noble's care she returned to her family's farm in Duskwood to find her family dead and the farm abandoned. She formally left Stormwind and moved into her childhood home. She continues to do odd jobs here and there, doing practically anything that guarantees coin. She's used this money to keep herself comfortable and to fund her art. Tempera has become a full fledged SI:7 Agent, and has even started to become an assassin. She's gone to Ravenholdt manor to train with the assassins there and hone her skills. She has sold her farm in Duskwood and currently lives in a sleeping room in Stormwind. Out of Character Notes (( I could litter this with all kinds of rules, but I'm far too lazy to do something like that. Tempera's player is a bit of a jerk and an elitist (as was warned in Vlasta and Nerida_Moonsong/Anari). Typically a nice person, but had a low tolerance for stupid. )) Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies